Le journal de DeathMask
by TheOnlyDemonOfYourHeart
Summary: DeathMask, Chevalier cruel et sans coeur... Mais pourquoi? Son entrainement y est pour quelque chose. Surtout lorsque c'est en Enfer qu'on l'a. Alors sa vie, avant Saint Seiya G, écrit dans son journal intime... Trouvé par Shura.
1. Blabla de l'auteure

Bon, cette fic est M et pour certaines raisons. Primo, au cours de la fic le langage devient un peu plus grossier avec le temps. Secundo, il va y avoir Yaoi et Hentai. Alors vous êtes prévenus !

La fic est basée sur DeathMask, Chevalier d'Or du Cancer (Mon amour!!). Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi DM était si méchant et cruel. Alors bah, avec mon imagination, j'ai imaginé ça. Ça marche, je crois… Si on prend en fait que la guerre sainte (le manga de Kurumada) à eu lieu en 1986 et que le Saint Seiya G se déroule en 1979… Ça a du sens ! Calcule rapide : mon beau DM est né en 1963.

Moi, je le fais s'entraîner en Enfer, pour forger son caractère de meurtrier. Et ensuite, je l'envoie au Sanctuaire, un peu avant le début du Saint Seiya G.

Bon, en gros, c'est son journal tout au long de son entrainement et de son temps passé au Sanctuaire, avant Saint Seiya G.

J'espère que vous aimerez. Laissez des commentaires, ça fait TOUJOURS plaisir.

TheOnlyDemonOfYourHeart


	2. La découverte de Shura

Je tiens à dire que les personnages ne sont pas à moi _(malheureusement.. ")_ mais bien à Masami Kurumada. _(Snif!)_

Pardonnez-moi pour les fautes qui auraient pu se glisser dans le texte en cours de route…

* * *

Shura faisait une nouvelle fois le tour de son temple. Toujours pas trouvé. Pourtant, il ne l'avait quand même pas perdu ! Mais bien sur, c'est lorsqu'on en avait vraiment besoin que ça disparaissait. Non mais, quelle chance tout de même ! Le Capricorne soupira de tout son âme. Et cette toilette qui faisait des siennes. Un dernier tour rapide des lieux… Et le voila, ce stupide débouche-toilettes ! Shura sourit fièrement. Il agrippa l'objet et s'en servit pour s'occuper sa toilette pourrie. Une fois le travail fini, il soupira de soulagement. Il alla chercher la vadrouille et nettoya l'eau qui souillait le plancher de la salle de bain.

Enfin, tout était finit. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Le débouche-toilette fut mis à une place plus facile à se souvenir. Shura alla s'étendre de tout son long sur le canapé, dans le salon. Il pouvait désormais respirer tranquillement, la toilette était sous contrôle. Et elle ne comptait pas péter les plombs de sitôt. Il se détendit et son cosmos sentit quelque chose de particulièrement étrange : l'aura du Cancer était bizarre. Elle était, à vrai dire, joyeuse. Shura leva un sourcil interrogateur et, curiosité oblige, se dirigea vers le quatrième temple du zodiaque.

Il y arriva finalement et entra dans la pièce principale du lieu saint. Bon pas si saint que ça, lorsqu'on y pense, puisque des centaines de têtes humaines recouvraient les lieux. C'était macabre et particulièrement de mauvais goût, mais ça dénotait du caractère sanguinaire du gardien morbide des lieux. Tous ces visages représentaient les victimes de DeathMask du Cancer, un homme cruel et l'assassin attitré du Grand Pope. Mais les Chevaliers du Sanctuaires s'étaient accoutumé à cette décoration dégradante pour les victimes. Or donc, en entrant, Shura ne s'en soucia guère, mais fut surpris de ce qui recouvrait le plancher : des tonnes de boîtes de carton jonchaient le sol. L'Espagnol regarda le désordre qui régnait ici.

DeathMask fit son entrée dans la pièce et sembla surpris de voir son ami dans son temple. Il avança vers Shura et ils se serrèrent la main. « Tu mets ton temple en boîtes? Non, tu t'es enfin décidé à enlever toutes ces affreusetés qui recouvrent les murs de ton temple ? Se moqua Shura avec un sourire amusé.

- Non, pas vraiment, mon cher Shu, en faite je déménage,.

- Quoi, tu déménages ? Tu t'en va où ?

- Pas très loin… En fait, c'est ce qui m'appartient et qui se trouvait en Enfer.

- En Enfer…? répéta l'Espagnol, suspicieux.

- Une longue histoire, vieux.

Shura proposa de donner un coup de pouce à DM. Ce dernier ne déclina pas l'offre et ils commencèrent à fouiller dans tout ce que le Cancer avait ramené. Shura en voyait de toutes les couleurs. Il y avait, dans ces cartons, des objets totalement inutiles et très inusités aussi. C'était drôle ! Shura n'aurait jamais cru que son frère d'arme puisse posséder tant de bidules. IL semblait être un homme simple qui s'entourait de peu de chose, qui vivait au strict minimum, loin d'être un pacha possédant des trucs bizarres et saugrenus.

Une bonne heure passa, plusieurs objets se retrouvèrent dans la poubelle. Shura trouvaient plein de papiers écrits dans la langue de l'Enfer. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était écrit. Il feuilletait les livres, parfois c'était illisible, car ce n'était pas une langue terrestre, parfois c'était de vieux romans qui devaient avoir connu de meilleurs jours.

Shura jeta un carton au loin, l'ayant vidé de son contenu. Il alla vers un autre et regarda ce qu'il contenait. C'était une petite boite. Il l'ouvrit et sur le dessus il y avait des plumes pour écrire et des encriers contenant des encres de différentes couleurs : rouge, bleu, mauve, noir et même vert. Shura les posa à côté de lui et regarda plus en dessous. Il y avait des feuilles de papiers vierges et parfaites, sans un pli, sans une tâche. Elles furent déposées à côté des autres objets. Et au fond de la boîte, il y avait un livre. Il était beau, quoiqu'il semblait vieux. Shura le sortit délicatement. La couverture était rouge uni et une forme de plume était gravée dans le coin supérieur droit. Le Capricorne tourna la page couverture. Le lettrage sur la première page était fait à la main. C'était une écriture d'enfant, écrite en Italien. Shura comprenait ce qui était écrit. C'était définitivement un journal intime ; c'était le journal intime de DeathMask. Shura fut surpris de découvrir que ce Chevalier, si fier et fermé, puisse tenir un recueil contenant sa vie. Les yeux de Shura se mirent à briller. Il tenait entre ses mains une véritable mine d'or, quelque chose d'inestimable. Il se leva rapidement et, cachant le livre, déclara : « Je vais aux toilettes.

- Merci de me partager ça, mais pas besoin de me le dire.

Et Shura s'en alla à la salle de bain, là où il débuta sa lecture, assit sur le comptoir, découvrant lentement la vie du sanguinaire assassin : DeathMask du Cancer.

* * *

Voilà , j'espère que c'était pas trop pire… En tout cas, reviews svp. 


	3. Les Première pages

Bon allez, les premières pages du journal de mon chéri d'Amour ! (DM, quoi !) En espérant que vous aimerez…

Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi (pourquoi ??? Snif !), mais bien à Masami Kurumada.

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

Angelo-Alex 24 juin 1969

Cher journal,

C'est ma fête aujourd'hui. J'ai 6 ans. Papa m'a donné ce journal pour que j'écrive ce que je pense et ce qui m'arrive. Il dit que ça va me faire du bien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais c'est drôle. Marco était jaloux. Je l'aime fort mon papa, il est gentil avec moi. Maman aussi est très gentille. Je les aime beaucoup, eux et Marco.

Angelo-Alex 27 juin 1969

Cher journal,

Je vais parler un peu de moi. Mon nom est Angelo-Alex Neviani. Mon frère se nomme Marco, ma maman Maria et mon papa Cristiano. Je vis en Italie, sur l'ile de Sicile depuis ma naissance. J'aime jouer dehors et prendre soin de mon petit frère. Je vais aller à l'école en 2ème année. J'ai hâte. J'aime ça parler avec du monde et jouer au foot. Je suis très bon au foot. Mais je n'aime pas faire le ménage et devoir aller en ville faire les courses. Il faut marcher 1 heure pour s'y rendre. C'est long ! Je vis à la campagne et on n'a pas assez d'argent pour avoir une voiture, alors il faut y aller à pied. Je déteste ça !

Angelo-Alex 12 juillet 1969

Cher journal,

Marco s'est blessé aujourd'hui, il est tombé et s'est fait bobo au genou. Ça saignait. Moi, je n'aime pas le sang, je trouve ça dégueux. Et en plus ça fait mal, parce que quand il y a du sang, ça veut dire qu'on a mal. Alors je déteste. Maman a mit un pansement et Marco a sourit. Les pansements, ça guérit tout. Parce que quand maman en met un, on plus mal après. Ou alors c'est maman qui guérit. Je ne sais pas. Mais au moins, on a finit d'avoir bobo.

Angelo-Alex 18 juillet 1969

Cher journal,

J'ai fait une partie de foot aujourd'hui avec des amis. J'ai fait 2 buts et un de mes ami en a fait 4. Je suis le meilleur. Mon équipe à gagné 6-3. Je suis heureux. Je trouve ça triste de perdre, mais maman dit que c'est normal. Mais moi, je trouve ça nul pareil. Un de mes amis, Battista, a été méchant avec les perdants. Il les traitait de « looser ». Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais ça n'avait pas l'air gentil. Jim disait à Batti de la fermer. Je demanderai à maman ce que ça veut dire.

Angelo-Alex 24 juillet 1969

Cher journal,

J'ai demandé à maman ce que ça veut dire. Elle m'a regardé bizarrement et elle m'a dit que ça voulait dire « perdant » ou « nul ». Quand j'ai vu Battista, je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait pas être méchant avec les perdants. Il m'a dit que j'étais un idiot et il est parti. Battista, il est fort en sport, mais il est vraiment méchant avec les autres. Il se croit toujours meilleur que tout le monde. Un jour, je vais lui montrer que je suis meilleur que lui !

Angelo-Alex 26juillet 1969

Cher journal,

J'ai mal à la joue. Papa m'a giflé tout à l'heure. Il était de mauvaise humeur parce que j'avais brisé une décoration. Mais c'était un accident ! Il ne m'écoutait pas et il m'a donne une claque. Ma joue est toute rouge. Ces jours-ci, papa est souvent en colère. Il s'enferme dans sa chambre et il crie et il dit des choses mauvaises. Des fois, il pleure et je l'entends de ma chambre. Ma chambre, je la partage avec Marco, parce que la maison n'est pas assez grande pour qu'il aille la sienne. Mais maman dit que quand j'aurai 8 ans, je pourrai peut-être avoir ma chambre à moi. J'ai hâte. Ils vont construire une autre pièce pour moi. Mais là, j'ai peur de papa.

Angelo-Alex2 8juillet 1969

Cher journal,

Journée calme en gros. Maman et moi, on a été faire des courses en ville. On a rencontré Sophia, une amie à maman. Elle est très gentille et elle m'a donné des bonbons. On a mangé au restaurant. J'étais vraiment heureux ! Ça arrive presque jamais alors j'en profitais. Maman cuisine bien, mais ça fait différent. On est revenu vers 4h. Papa nous attendait devant la maison. Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Il a avancé vers maman et il l'a giflé. Maman n'a rien dit et est rentré dans la maison comme si de rien n'était. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça, papa.

Angelo-Alex 30 aout 1969

Cher journal,

Papa s'est calmé depuis quelque temps, il se contrôle mieux. On commence à manquer un peu d'argent. Hier, on n'a rien mangé, sauf 2 pommes. J'ai faim aujourd'hui ! Je recommence l'école demain. J'ai tous mes manuels. Maman est fière que j'y aille. Bon, je vais marcher 1h tous les matins pour m'y rendre, mais j'ai hâte et je suis habitué de marcher. Papa travaille fort pour nous faire vivre. Il ne sera pas là ce soir. Je me demande si demain, j'aurai quelque chose à manger avant d'aller à l'école… Marco arrête pas de pleurer parce qu'il a faim. Moi aussi, mais moi, je ne chiale pas. Il devrait l'apprendre ça. Ça m'énerve parce qu'on est dans la même chambre, alors je l'entends toute la nuit et j'en ai assez. S'il pleure ce soir aussi, moi, je vais aller dormir dans le salon. Ou sur la table de la cuisine. Ça ne me dérange pas, tans que je suis loin de lui ! Et maman ne veut pas lui dire d'arrêter, à la place, elle le console et lui dit que ça va s'arranger. Mais papa, il ne dit pas la même chose. Il croit que ça risque de durer longtemps. Moi, ça me fait peur.

Angelo-Alex 1 septembre 1969

Premier jour d'école. Je n'ai rien mangé ce matin, ni hier soir. Je me suis fait un nouvel ami. Il se nomme Vincenzo. Il est dans ma classe et il est très amical. Il est un peu timide, mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai un premier devoir à faire. Rien de difficile, mais il faut que je le fasse. En quelque minute ça va être terminé. Ce soir je me couche tôt parce que je suis fatigué…

Angelo-Alex 8 septembre 1969

Cher journal,

Les gars à l'école ils m'ont demandé pourquoi je ne mangeais pas le midi. Je leur ai dit que je n'avais pas faim. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai vraiment faim. Et je me sens triste, parce que je n'aime pas ça mentir, c'est mal. Demain, je mangerai moins au déjeuner et je mangerai le reste au diner, ça sera bien je crois.

* * *

Voila, ce sont les premières pages du journal de mon tit DM d'amour. Alors, reviews? 


	4. Les autres pages de l'Italie

Désolée du temps que ça a prit avant que la suite arrive

Désolée du temps que ça a prit avant que la suite arrive. J'espère que vous allez apprécier la suite les pages du Journal de DM. C'est plus joyeux que les autres, quoique la fin ne soit pas trop trop claire. Ensuite, il va y avoir un chapitre qui explique ce qui se passe ensuite… un peu comme l'épisode avec Shura au début.

Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi (POURQUOI ?!), mais bien à Masami Kurumada

Désolée si il reste des fautes d'orthographe. Je fais de mon mieux pour toutes les corrigées.

Enfin, bonne lecture tout le monde.

* * *

Angelo-Alex 10 septembre 1969

Cher journal,

J'ai collé une photo de ma famille dans mon journal intime. On est beaux dessus. Elle est un peu vieille, mais je l'aime beaucoup. J'avais 5 ans sur la photo. Maman est vraiment belle et papa a l'air sérieux. Il a toujours l'air sérieux, mais maintenant, il a l'air méchant. Il crie sur tout le monde. Avant-hier, il pleurait encore dans sa chambre. Il priait le bon Dieu pour que ça s'arrange à la maison. Je suis sur que le petit Jésus va venir nous aider, parce qu'on est gentil.

Angelo-Alex 12 septembre 1969

Cher journal,

Je suis allé voir papa pendant qu'il pleurait encore dans sa chambre. Je suis rentré et il m'a regardé avec surprise. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et il n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'il nous aimait maman, Marco et moi. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais aussi beaucoup. Il m'a sourit, et moi, j'étais heureux. Je l'aime fort mon père, même si il est un peu sévère ces jours-ci, mais il n'a pas le choix, parce qu'on manque vraiment d'argent. J'ai confiance en lui. Mon père c'est un homme, il va trouver quoi faire.

Angelo-Alex 16 septembre 1969

Cher journal,

Maman nous a appris à Marco et moi qu'on va avoir un petit frère. J'étais heureux et Marco aussi. Je vais avoir un autre frère. Il va être blond, je crois. Comme Marco et moi. Maman a dit qu'il va se nommer Carlo. Il va naitre en janvier. J'ai hâte de le voir, le bébé. Papa était un peu inquiet. Je crois qu'il n'est pas sur qu'on va avoir assez d'argent. Moi je suis certain que oui. J'ai espoir.

Angelo-Alex 17 septembre 1969

Cher journal,

Je suis allé en ville aujourd'hui et j'ai vu le curé du village. Il est venu me voir et m'a demander des nouvelles de la maison. Je lui ai dit qu'on manquait toujours d'argent. Il m'a sourit et m'a dit : « La chance et la joie sourient aux bonnes personnes. Soyez sages mes enfants et tout ira bien. » Et nous, on est sage, toujours. Quand je l'ai dit à maman elle était d'accord avec moi. Marco aussi. Tout va s'arranger, tout s'arrange toujours.

Angelo-Alex 28 septembre 1969

Cher journal,

Il y avait de la visite à la maison aujourd'hui. Mai les hommes qui étaient là me faisaient peur. Ils étaient tous en noir et semblait méchant. Ils ont parlé avec papa et maman dans le salon, mais moi et Marco, on n'avait pas le droit de savoir ce qu'ils disaient. J'ai entendu papa crier un moment donné. Plus tard, le bruit d'un coup. Marco avait peur. Moi aussi. Ils n'avaient pas l'air gentils eux. Le petit Jésus va les punir un jour. Quand ils sont sortis du salon, les hommes m'ont regardé et m'ont poussé pour que je m'ôte de leur chemin. Ils sont violents. Maman s'est agenouillée devant moi et a pleurer et elle me disait qu'elle était désolée. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. C'est eux qui m'ont poussé. Papa, lui, était très sérieux.

Angelo-Alex 29 septembre 1969

Cher journal,

J'avis raison. Dieu nous protège tous, si nous sommes gentils. Un homme est venu porter de l'argent à la maison. Toute la famille, on a été mangé au restaurant. C'était très bon. Je suis très heureux. Je suis allé remercier le curé qui dit avoir prié pour nous. Il nous fallait juste attendre et prier Dieu qui nous est venu en aide. Le curé dit que c'est comme une liste d'attende. « Si tu demande à Dieu ou à Jésus de t'aider, tu es mis sur une liste et lorsque ton tour arrive, ils t'aident. Mais il faut que tu es continuer à prier et à demander, parce que sinon ton nom finit par s'ôter lui-même de la liste. » C'est pourquoi, je n'ai jamais arrêté.

Angelo-Alex 11 octobre 1969

Cher journal,

Maman est redu un peu plus grosse. Elle dit que c'est le bébé qui grandit dans son ventre. Elle est belle, ma mère. Papa m'a acheté une petite voiture. Elle est bleue et elle roule très bien. Marco aussi en a une. La sienne est rouge et plus petite que la mienne. Mais ça reste la mienne la plus belle des deux. J'ai aussi un nouveau chandail jaune à manches courtes. Maman dit que c'est beau avec mes cheveux. Mais papa dit préférer le vert. Moi, j'aime les deux, mais je préfère tout de même le bleu. C'est ma couleur préféré. Mes amis à l'école quand ils ont vu mon chandail, ils étaient tous jaloux. Franko a dit qu'il allait demander à ses parents pour en avoir un comme le mien.

Angelo-Alex 14 octobre 1969

Cher journal,

Franko est arrivé à l'école avec un chandail comme le mien. Mais le sienne est orange. Je trouve le jaune plus beau. Il était fier de son chandail. Je lui ai dit que c'est moi qui l'avais eu en premier, mais lui m'a dit que c'est à lui qu'il allait le mieux. On a finit par se batailler. La maitresse d'école n'était pas contente. Elle nous amener chez le directeur qui nous a dit que se battre n'était pas bien. Quand je lui ai dit que c'était la faute de Franko, il a répondu que c'était notre faute à nous deux. Mais ce n'était même pas vrai. Je n'aime pas me battre, mais là c'était trop. Comme dirait papa quand il n'est pas content : « Il est allé trop loin cette fois. » Et c'est vrai. Il n'avait pas raison. Moi, oui !

Angelo-Alex 16 octobre 1969

Cher journal,

Les hommes en noir sont revenus à la maison. Ils étaient plus gentils cette fois. Ils m'ont dit bonjour et ils ne m'ont pas poussé. Maman n'avait pas l'air heureuse, elle, de les voir. Un d'eux lui à parler à l'oreille et lui a dit : « Tomorrow… Hope it's clear. We'll here in the afternoon. » Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais maman s'est mise à pleurer. Ça ne devait pas être gentil en tout cas. Je suis allé consoler maman qui s'est encore excusée. Mais maman, c'est normal de pleurer, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. Encore une fois, les adultes ont parlé dans le salon. Une fois les hommes partis, mes parents étaient tristes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ne voulaient pas me le dire. Papa m'a dit que demain j'allais aller faire les courses avec Marco au village.

* * *

Bon et bien voilà pour les autres pages du jounal de DeathMask. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Prochain chapitre n,est pas vu par DM (Angelo-Alex). Laissez des REVIEWs. Ça fait toujours paisir.

À plus! +


	5. FlashBack de l'envoi en Enfer

Flash-back de l'évènement :

Bon, ça c'est le flash-back des événements avant que DeathMask, enfant, soit amené en Enfer. C'est un peu morbide, mais c'est le but. J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi (Dommage… snif !), mais bien à Masami Kurumada

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, je fait toujours de mon mieux. Je le jure.

Sinon, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Flash-back des évènements :

Angelo était parti vers midi pour le village. Marco se sentait malade, alors le jeune garçon avait dû partir tout seul, mais il était habitué. Il y était arrivé en une heure et n'avait pas vraiment eu de difficulté à trouver ce que sa mère avait besoin pour sa couture, car sa mère avait commencé à faire rentrer de l'argent dans la famille en cousant des couvertures et des pièces de vêtements pour les temps plus froids. Donc, le jeune Italien avait fait ses courses et comme toujours il avait monnaie juste. Il ne lui restait rien et c'était très bien ainsi, car c'était ce qui était prévu et calculer, comme à chaque fois. Il partit donc en sens inverse et repartit en direction de la demeure familiale.

Angelo commençait à avoir mal aux pieds, car une heure de marche, ce n'était pas rien. Il ne lui restait que quelques dizaines de minutes à marcher, vingt minutes pour être plus précis. Il savait qu'après avoir ramener le fils à sa mère, il aurait la journée de libre et pourrait passer du temps avec Marco, s'il se sentait mieux bien sur. Sinon, il pourrait toujours aider son père à finir la construction du petit cheval en bois.

Le jeune Italien était tellement de bonne humeur qu'il se mit à chantonner un air de son pays. Ses jours-ci, tout allait pour le mieux, quelques petits problèmes mineurs, mais c'en restait la vie avec ses difficultés et ses joies.

Le chemin se faisait plus étroit, montrant le soudain transfert de la ville à la campagne. Angelo-Alex fredonnait en gambadant presque, tant le ciel était bleu et le vent doux sur sa peau. Ses parents lui avaient toujours appris à profiter des bons moments et à apprendre des mauvais. Et maintenant, il savourait le calme et son petit bonheur d'enfant.

Cinq minutes avaient facilement passées et Angelo s'engageait dans une rue qui menait aux maisons plus vieilles et éloignées. Un chat blanc et gris traversa la rue, puis revint sur ses pas et se coucha au milieu de la rue. Le petit garçon s'en approcha et lui caressa affectueusement le ventre. Le félin se mit à ronronner amoureusement Il lécha de sa langue rugueuse la main d'Angelo-Alex et continua à se laisser dorloter par le gamin.

Un bruit de pas fit tourner la tête à L'enfant qui ne cessa pas de gratter le chat entre les oreilles. Un adolescent tout de noir vêtu marchait vers lui. Il avait de courts cheveux ébène et des yeux aussi noirs qu'un puits d'encre. Le gamin ne sut dire pourquoi mais il se mit à trembler et il savait au fond de lui que quelque chose de mauvais aller se produire, tout comme il sentait que l'autre garçon ne lui voulait probablement pas du bien. Angelo se redressa et commença à reculer lentement. Il heurta quelqu'un et se retourna pour faire face à un deuxième adolescent qui lui souriait méchamment. En tournant la tête de chaque côté, le jeune garçon vit qu'il était encadré par quatre personnes aux allures plus appeurantes les unes que les autres. Ils avaient tous une chevelure de jais et des pupilles insondables, on croyait se noyer dans une mer de pétrole. Certains souriaient avec moquerie et les deux autres avaient un air impassible.

Le premier qu'Angelo-Alex avait vu fit un pas de plus et regarda l'enfant qui était plus ou moins accroupi par terre. Le chat se sauva, soudainement alerté du danger. Angelo, pour sa part, finissait de se redresser lentement. Avec l'angle de vue qu'il avait, des ombres aléatoires dansaient sur les traits de son aîné. Le jeune Italien avait peur. « Donne-moi tout ce que tu as sur toi qui peut avoir de la valeur, ordonna froidement celui qui semblait être le chef du quatuor de rue.

Et tout l'argent, compléta un autre sur un ton fort peu invitant.

L'agressivité et la supériorité se faisaient sentir dans leur voix et dans leurs gestes. Tous avaient le dos droits, les épaules carrées vers l'arrière et le menton légèrement relevé vers le haut, signe qu'ils regardaient tout le reste du monde avec détachement. Trois avaient les bras croisés sur leur torse, toutefois, leur chef avait une main dans la poche de son pantalon et l'autre tendue vers le gamin, prête à recevoir tout e qu'il avait à donner.

Mais malheureusement pour eux, leur victime n'avait rien sur elle, si ce n'était ses vêtements, ses chaussures et le fil qu'elle avait été cherché en ville plus tôt. Le garçonnet regarda rapidement pour trouver quelque chose qui l'aiderait. Mais il n'y avait rien qui puisse l'aider. « Je-je n'ai ri-rien… réussit-il à articuler, tétanisé par la peur. » Un petit rire de possédé et un sourire carnassier vit étirer dangereusement les lèvres du meneur. « Et bien alors… Qu'allons-nous faire ? ricana-t-il à ses acolytes.

Il faut bien tirer quelque chose de ce gamin, lui répondit aussitôt quelqu'un.

Mais il n'a rien à nous offrir, reprit celui en face du petit garçon.

Si on ne peut pas vendre ce qu'il a – ou n'a pas dans cette situation - , on n'a qu'à le vendre… LUI ! répliqua avec gaité un autre. »

Angelo les regardait avec interrogation, ne comprenant pas où ils voulaient en venir. Il avait de plus en plus peur. Leurs sourires féroces ne faisaient que faire croître ce sentiment. Ses jambes tremblaient et ses mains devenaient moites.

« On n'en tirera rien s'il est vivant. Vaut mieux le tuer et vendre son « intérieur », siffla avec amusement celui qui se tenait derrière. » L'enfant commençait à douter et se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver. Allait-il bientôt rentrer chez lui ? Que lui voulaient, à la fin, ces quatre personnes à l'allure terrifiante ?

Un garçon, celui à la droite du garçonnet, attrapa soudainement le col du chandail du gamin et lui décocha un coup de poing, tout en gardant en main L'enfant. Il lui en donna trois autres puis le laissa lourdement tomber au sol. Angelo-Alex pleurait sous la douleur. Pourquoi le frappait-il ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour récolter ça ? Le chef de la gang attrapa le petit-bout d'homme par le cou et lui montra son sourire le plus mesquin. « Deuxième chance, bonhomme : as-tu quelque chose à nous donner ou non ? » Angelo se débattait comme un beau diable pour se défaire de cette poigne de fer qui l'empêchait de respirer. Les larmes ruisselaient de plus en plus sur ses joues. Il fut enfin lâché et il tenta de s'enfuir, mais on le rattrapa rapidement. On lui donna un coup de pied et il s'étala douloureusement sur le sol rocailleux. Son genou saignait, il avait mal. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement des trois garçons vêtus en noir. Il tenta de se relever et ce fut pour récolter un autre coup, mais cette fois en plein visage. Il se retrouva de nouveau étendu au sol. Du sang tiède coulait de son nez et de sa lèvre. Il pleurait à gros sanglots. Mais qu'avait-il à la fin ?! Rien justement. Il n'avait rien fait. Ces garnements ne faisaient qu'intimider les autres pour avoir de l'argent et ainsi obtenir de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Mais ils n'étaient pas tombés sur la bonne personne pour que leur équation habituelle fonctionne.

Ils continuèrent de rouer le gamin de coup de poings et de pieds, s'en donnant presqu'à cœur joie. Voilà un dizaine de minutes le pauvre enfant supportait les coups et accumulait les blessures. Angelo leva la tête un moment et ce fut pour voir Marco plus loin sur le chemin. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés et les joues couvertes de larmes. Depuis combien de temps était-il là à voir son grand frère se faire battre par des personnes plus âgées que lui ?

Marco avait été envoyé pour voir si Angelo revenait bientôt, car voilà déjà une quinzaine de minutes qu'il aurait dû être de retour. Mais maintenant, il regardait, pétrifié de peur devant ce spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui, son aîné couvert de sang et de bleus.

Angelo lui fit discrètement signe de partir, de retourner à la maison et de prévenir papa ou maman. Mais le concerné ne bougea pas d'un cheveu. Il était cloué sur place. Angelo tenta une seconde fois de lui faire comprendre. Mais rien à faire. IL tenta le tout pour le tout et cria à s'en éclater les poumons : « Cours Marco ! Va-t-en ! Rentre à la maison ! Va chercher papa ! » Ce crie de désespoir attira l'attention d'un des adolescents qui se retourna et vit Marco. Il avança vers l'enfant et l'attrapa au col. Il commença à la rouer de coup. Marco se mit à crier très fort au point où il aurait pu alerter n'importe qui rapidement. « Qu'est-ce que je fais, Chef avec le gamin qui hurle comme un défoncé ? paniqua un moment celui qui tenait Marco.

Tue-le rapidement, c'est tout. On ne veut pas prendre de chance, répliqua aussitôt l'interpelé ».

Et c'est ce qui fut fait. Un énorme bruit de brie et d'os cassés se fit entendre. C'était morbide comme son. La tête du malheureux Marco pendait, disloquée, le cou brisé. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et vides. Sa bouche était ouverte. Plus un son ne sortirait de cette bouche, plus un rire ni un sanglot. Plus rien, jamais. Le jeune enfant était mort, tué par l'adolescent qui le laissa tombé au sol avec une sorte de dégoût et d'effroi. Angelo poussa un cri de douleur. Il était terrorisé et savait que son tour allait venir. On allait lui cassé le cou à lui aussi, sans remord ou cérémonie. À froid comme pour son frère. Il tenta de se débattre mais ce fut peine perdue. Un coup derrière la tête lui fit perdre connaissance et il s'engouffra dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

Angelo-Alex se réveilla en sursaut et haletant. Il regarda autour de lui. Il avait mal partout. Il ne savait pas où il était. Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Il regarda dans cette direction au moment où le curé entrait dans la pièce. Ce dernier lui sourit faiblement et s'assit au chevet du gamin qui sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. « Marco est… est… tenta de dire l'enfant entre ses pleurs

Je sais, l'interrompit le curé pour lui éviter la douleur de devoir le dire. »

Angelo éclata en sanglot. Le vieil homme le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Une demi-heure passa et le jeune garçon s'était enfin calmer. Il posa un regard rougit par les larmes sur l'homme qui inspirait au respect de son être. « Je vais rentrer à la maison, articula le garçonnet.

je vais t'accompagner un peu, lui dit l'homme de l'ordre religieux. »

Angelo accepta et tenta de se lever. Il y parvint, mais ses jambes le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Ils partir de l'endroit et progressèrent lentement vers la campagne. _Mes parents doivent être très inquiets_, pensa le petit garçon en chemin. À quelques rues de chez les parents du gamin. Le prêtre lui fit le signe de la croix, lui souhaita toutes les grâces de Dieu et promit de prier pour que le bien lui revienne rapidement. Angelo le remercia d'un chuchotement faible et termina le chemin qui lui restait à parcourir.

Arrivé devant la maison, il entendit un cri strident émaner de l'intérieur. Sa mère venait de hurler à la Mort. Angelo, pousser par un courage inexplicable, entra dans la maison et se rendit vers le salon et resta dans le cadre de la porte. La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était morbide : le corps de son père gisait dans un marre de sang rouge, sa tête tait un peu plus loin, détaché et sanguinolente, sa mère était plaquée dos contre la table du salon, hurlant avec force et deux hommes vêtus de couleurs funeste regardait leur confrère violer avec fougue la femme enceinte. Après un cri rauque et bestial, le troisième homme se détacha de la femme et se rhabilla promptement. « Je répète, poussa-t-il-dans un souffle, pour la énième fois : Où est le gamin ? Où est ce petit bâtard d'Angelo-Alex ? » Il gifla la femme qui ne pu qu'encaisser. « Je ne sais pas vous dis-je, murmura-t-elle dans ses larmes.

-Menteuse, hurla l'homme qui la frappa de nouveau. »

Ce dernier sortit un couteau de sa botte et regarda la femme avec amusement. Son regard avait quelque chose de lubrique, c'en était terrifiant et déstabilisant. Il mit le couteau sous la gorge de la mère d'Angelo qui cessa de respirer à cause de la peur. La chair du cou laissa couler un mince filet de sang qui zigzagua sur la lame luisante et déjà souillée de ce liquide macabre. L'homme fit descendre lentement la pointe de l'arme le long de la gorge, entre les seins et jusqu'au bas du ventre déjà plutôt rond. Une trainée carmine suivait ce même trajet. « Tu ne sais toujours pas ? siffla l'individu à l'oreille de la jeun dame. » Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête. L'homme laissa échapper un rire guttural et mauvais. Il planta son couteau dans le ventre de la femme enceinte qui cria de douleur. « Lâchez ma maman ! hurla avec détermination le jeune enfant dont le visage était couvert de larmes. » Les trois hommes en noir se tournèrent vers Angelo-Alex. Celui avec le couteau lâcha un soupire de soulagement. La mère de l'enfant se mit à crier : « Angelo, sors d'ici tout de suite ! Va en ville ! Pars ! Ne… » Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase car son cou fut rompu par la lame aiguisée du couteau. La tête tomba de l'autre côté de la table basse et roula un moment au sol. « Ta gueule chaudasse ! T'es même pas bonne à baiser, lança celui qui fit basculer le corps de la morte sur le sol. » Suite à quoi il avança vers l'enfant et lui sourit presque avec gentillesse. « Allez gamin, on part. Le patron ne va pas être content si on a trop de retard, déjà qu'on a une journée… T'as le droit à un truc avec toi. – Il prit la tête sanglante de la mère et, la tenant par les cheveux, la mit devant le visage tétanisé d'Angelo qui recula d'effroi – tu peux toujours amener maman si tu veux. » Angelo chercha rapidement quoi faire. Il avait bien comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à ces hommes-là. Il courut à sa chambre et ressortit avec le journal intime que lui avait donné ses parents le jour de sa fête. C'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin et qui contenait tous les souvenirs qu'il pouvait garder. Il alla auprès des hommes qui le jugèrent du regard. Celui qui agissait depuis le début fit un sourire moqueur et ajouta avant de prendre fermement Angelo-Alex par l'épaule : « Et bien, gamin, si c'est ce que tu veux amener avec toi, qu'il en soit ainsi, je m'en fiche après tout, c'est ton choix. – Il fit un signe de tête aux deux autres gars qui l'accompagnaient – Allez les gars, on part rejoindre notre seigneur qui doit nous attendre avec impatience et colère peut-être. » Suite à quoi il se concentra brièvement et il se téléporta, emmenant en Enfer avec lui un Angelo-Alex traumatisé et perdu.

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous à plu. Laissez- moi des Reviews pour me dire votre opinion.

merci et à plus! +


	6. Le début de l'Enfer

Voici les premières pages de DM lorsq'il est en Enfer. Chaques jour est très court, je sais, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre pour l'instant. J'espèreque ça vous plaira bien tut de même.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masami Kurumada _(Peut-être quesi je lui donnait de l'argent il me les donnerait... à suivre)_, sauf Eldéma qui est né de mon imagninaire !

Toujours aussi désolée pour les fautes d'ortographe, je fais de mon mieux, je le jure!

* * *

Angelo-Alex 2 novembre 1969

Cher journal,

J'ai très peur. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Ou suis-je ? Qui sont ces hommes qui m'ont amené ici ? Pourquoi a-t-on tué mes parents et Marco ? Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Que va-t-il m'arrivé ? Vont-ils me tuer aussi ? Pourquoi le ferraient-ils ? J'ai peur…

Angelo-Alex 3 novembre 1969

Cher journal,

Ils m'ont donné un calendrier pour que je sache le jour qu'on est pour mon journal intime. Ils me parlent toujours en riant. Ils me font peur. Ils sont habillés en noir, comme les hommes qui venait avant à la maison pour voir mes parents. Je veux partir…

Angelo-Alex 5 novembre 1969

Cher journal,

On m'a dit que quelqu'un allait s'occuper de moi bientôt. Ils ne veulent pas me dire ce que je fais ici. Ils rient fort et parlent parfois dans une langue que je ne comprends pas. Marco me manque beaucoup. J'ai pleuré toute la journée parce que je me sens si seul ici. Personne n'est vraiment gentil avec moi.

Angelo-Alex 7 novembre 1969

Cher journal,

On me laisse enfermé dans cette chambre depuis que je suis arrivé. La nourriture ne goute pas bon. Ma maman cuisinait mieux. Ça me manque… J'ai si peur. Il y a des personnes qui cognent à la porte tout le temps juste pour me faire peur. Je veux rentrer à la maison ! Je veux partir d'ici. Je veux ma maman avec moi. Je veux faire un gros câlin à Marco et lui dire que je l'aime fort. Je ne veux pas rester ici !

Angelo-Alex 10 novembre 1969

Cher journal,

Un homme est entré dans la pièce aujourd'hui, il me souriait tout le temps. Il m'a dit qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal. Il a l'air gentil. Il me parlait calmement, comme papa quand j'étais plus petit. Il dit qu'il va m'aider à partir, mais que ça va prendre du temps. Je peux attendre encore un peu. Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi, comme avant.

Angelo-Alex 11 novembre 1969

Cher journal,

Pour partir, l'homme m'a dit qu'il faut que je devienne fort. Il dit que je vais devoir être plus vieux pour réussir. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour partir ! Je veux rentrer chez moi. L'homme est vraiment gentil avec moi. Il me parle tout doucement. Il me console lorsque je pleurs et il me dit toujours que je vais y arriver. Je vais y arriver !

Angelo-Alex 13 novembre 1969

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, l'homme avait l'air sévère, comme papa lorsqu'il disait à maman qu'on manquait d'argent. Il m'a pris par le bras et m'a dit que la rigolade était terminée. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il m'a assis sur le lit et m'a répété encore que la rigolade était finie. Il m'a secoué fort et je me suis mis à pleurer. Il me faisait peur. Il m'a frappé au visage en me criant d'arrêter de pleurer, que je n'étais plus un bébé et qu'il fallait que je grandisse. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide de grandir ou non. Il n'avait pas l'air content, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Angelo-Alex 20 novembre 1969

Cher journal,

Je n'ai pas pu écrire plus tôt, j'en suis désolé. Il me surveillait tout le temps et me parlait de choses inquiétantes. Je veux partir. Il veut m'apprendre à me battre, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Je ne suis pas méchant alors pourquoi je suis ici ? On dirait l'Enfer, tellement tout le monde est méchant. Bon, j'essaierai d'écrire sous peu.

Angelo-Alex 21 novembre 1969

Cher journal,

Il me fait peur ! Je lui ai dis non lorsqu'il m'a demandé de faire quelque chose et son regard à changer. Si c'est un cauchemar, je veux me réveiller. Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Il parle fort et me donne plein d'ordre. Le pire, c'est que je ne connais même pas le nom de cet homme.

Angelo-Alex 27 novembre 1969

Cher journal,

J'ai mal partout. Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, il était là devant moi. Il m'a pris par le bras et m'a tiré de force vers une pièce nouvelle : « une salle d'entraînement » comme il a dit. J'ai dû faire des pompes et beaucoup ! Mes bras sont mous et douloureux. Je voudrais tellement que Marco soit là. Il me manque tellement.

Angelo-Alex 24 décembre 1969

Cher journal,

Presque un moi s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois. Eldéma, il se nomme Eldéma. Je m'améliore dans L'entraînement et Eldéma est fier de moi. Il dit que je suis plus endurant qu'à mon arrivée. Mais je me demande pourquoi il me fait faire tout ça. Enfin, il va bientôt revenir, donc je vais finir là.

Angelo-Alex 25 décembre 1969

Cher journal,

Joyeux Noel à moi ! C'est Noel, mais personne ne le sais. Enfin, je crois… Eldéma a dis qu'il n'y avait pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui. Il ne veut pas me dire pourquoi il me fait faire tous ces exercices. Je me le demande vraiment. Ça m'inquiète vraiment tout ça. Je n'aime pas ça, ne pas savoir ce qui se passe. Je veux comprendre !

Angelo-Alex 26 décembre 1969

Cher journal,

Le jour que j'aurais dû passer avec ma famille est terminé. C'est le lendemain de Noel. Je suis triste parce que je n'ai pas reçu de cadeau. Eldéma m'a donné une tape sur l'épaule et m'a fait recommencer les exercices physiques. Il veut que j'aille des muscles en métal ou quoi ? Il m'en demande de plus en plus…

Angelo-Alex 29 décembre 1969

Cher journal,

Mon cœur bat trop vite. Je suis essoufflé ! Je viens de courir pendant une heure _(NDA : C'est un enfant, alors ça lui a paru une heure, alors que c'était dix minutes.)_ Eldéma a trouvé ça drôle de me voir tomber à terre tout à l'heure. Il est de plus en plus difficile. Il me dit toujours que je ne fais pas de mon mieux. Mais je fais de mon mieux !

Angelo-Alex 1 janvier 1969

Cher journal,

Dieu ne m'aime pas. Il ne m'aide jamais, même si je le lui demande tout le temps. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. J'ai toujours été gentil et j'allais à l'église presque tous les dimanches. Je priais Dieu et le remerciais toujours. Mais, il ne m'aime pas. Il m'a oublié dans sa liste, mais je fais ce que le prêtre m'a dit : je redemande pour qu'il ne m'oublie pas. Mais, Dieu ne veut pas de moi. Il ne m'aime pas. Personne ne m'aime ici. Je suis tout seul…

Voila pour les premières pages en Enfer. Laissez-moi de reviews svp, ça fait vraiment plaisir à lire !

Au prochain chapitre on retourne à Shura... Puisque, veut, veut pas, il est aussi un personnage principal de l'histoire !

À plus!


	7. Le trou du journal

Bon, on est de retour à Shura et sa passionnante lecture du journal, mais de son point de vue ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

Les personnages ne sont pas encore à moi, mais à Masami Kurumada _( J'ai pas essayer de les acheter, mais c'est qu'une question de temps...)_

Je suis toujours aussi désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.

* * *

Un cri rauque se fit entendre dans la salle de bain. Assis presque confortablement sur le comptoir, Shura ne pu réprimer un râle de frustration. Plusieurs pages du journal manquaient. Et, avouons-le, le Capricorne en était largement frustré. Il aurait voulu tout savoir de la vie de son ami. À date, il ne pouvait nier les difficultés qu'avait dû traverser DeathMask, de son vrai prénom, à ce qu'il avait pu découvrir, Angelo-Alex. Mais, Shura se doutait bien que ça n'allait pas rester ainsi. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait vécu que dans le malheur ne serait pas sain mentalement… Quoique… Non, le Cancer était sain, avec, certes, quelques petites déviances étranges.

Shura. Shura ! Est-ce que t'es mort dans ma salle de bain ou quoi ? Ça fait, comment dire, longtemps que t'es là. Ou bien, t'as le flue maintenant. Et si c'est le cas, je te prie, enfin je te prie pas vraiment, mais bon, de bien vouloir sortir de mon temple, parce que ce serait franchement dégueulasse. Capiche ? _(Italien, traduction : Compris ?)_

Shura ne pu s'empêcher de rire un peu en entendant les paroles du maitre des lieux. Il était vrai que ça commençait à être suspect le fait qu'il reste enfermé aussi longtemps dans une sale de bain. Il aurait bien pu passer le journal à la vitesse de la lumière, mais ce n'était rien qui puisse équivaloir au fait de le déguster et de prendre le temps de bien le comprendre, le vivre. Shura soupir avec amusement et, tirant la chasse d'eau, quoique ça ne serve à rien, lança maladroitement : « Je rentre à mon temple. C'est vrai que je ne me sens pas super bien. On se revoie plus tard, hen ? » Il entendit un rire moqueur en provenance de l'autre côté de la porte. Un coup brusque se fit entendre alors que DM se laissait tomber contre la porte. Un autre rire retentit. « Ouais, ok ! Essaie juste de pas te chier les tripes, si t'as le flue, vieux. Parce que crois-moi que je ne t'aiderai même pas à les remettre à leur place. » DM était d'une nature incroyablement crue, c'en devenait déroutant. Mais avec la pratique et l'habitude, on n'y portait même plus attention. Voilà pour quoi Shura ne répliqua rien et ne fut pas choqué, ou impressionné, par les paroles du Cancer.

Sur un dernier « à plus tard » Shura se téléporta dans son temple et marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se laissa choir sur son lit et s'y étendit confortablement. Une fois près à reprendre sa lecture, il rouvrir le journal. Il le feuilleta rapidement pour s'assurer que les pages manquantes n'étaient pas plus loin, ou à la fin. Mais non, elle n'y était simplement pas. Elles étaient introuvables, ce qui créait un trou dans l'histoire de son ami. Trou qu'il maudissait autant que la personne responsable de se cataclysme qui se répandait dans la tête de Shura. Mais il devait bien s'y résoudre. Car, même en y pensant très fort et en priant n'importe quelle divinité les pages du journal ne réapparaitraient pas par magie. Quoique qu'il faille avouer que le Capricorne n'aurait pas été contre le fait que ça puisse arriver soudainement…

Il débuta sa lecture, se ravisa, posa le précieux livre plus loin sur le lit et se leva, alla à la cuisine, se servit un rhum & coke, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il se recoucha confortablement, déposa son breuvage sur la table de chevet à côté de lui et reprit le livre entre ses mains. Il le regarda un autre fois, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas lorsqu'il croyait lire la vie de cet être à l'existence si lugubre et mystérieuse qu'était DeathMask du Cancer, assassin recherché mondialement et homme sarcastique. Mais non, l'Espagnol ne rêvait pas du tout, tout cela était bien vrai. Il avait bel et bien lu, mot pour mot, les jeunes âges d'Angelo-Alex. Il sourit pour lui-même, envoya rapidement son cosmos dans les autres temples, pour s'assurer que personne ne s'approchait de son temple pendant qu'il lisait. Tout était correct, personne de « menaçant » en vu de cosmos. Il pouvait maintenant tranquillement se replonger dans les lignes écrites par DM et poursuivre son voyeurisme dans la jeunesse inconnue d'autrui. Il savait la chance qu'il avait actuellement et il la vivait à plein régime, sans retenu ni gêne. Il retourna aux lignes écrites à l'encre noire et avec plus d'assurance qu'avant…

* * *

Voila, pour ce chapitre, court j'en convient. Au prochain, on retourne aux pages de journal, je vais essayer de les faire plus longues que les autres avant, mais je ne promet rien, tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est de transmetre l'émotion de DM.. tant pis la longueur!

Laissez des reviews svp, j'adore les lire !

À plus!


	8. Le nouveau maitre

Bon voici les nouvelles pages du journal de mon cher et tendre DeathMask (Bon, ok, il nest pas vraiment à moi.. mais c'est juste un détail...). Pour un bon moment, à partir de maintenant, il n'y aura que des pages du Journal, plus d'interventions de Shura..

Les personnages (mis à part Eldéma qui m'appartient) sont à Masami Kurumada (mais plus pour longtemps j'espère...Je les veux pour moi!!)

Toujours aussi désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes...

Sinon bonne lecture!

* * *

Angelo-Alex 1 mars 1976

Encore une autre ! L'entrainement ne s'arrête jamais. Eldéma est devenu parano, il veut ma mort, c'est certain. Il a décidé, sans prévenir, qu'il doublait tout : push-up, set-up et course. Sans oublier le corps à corps. Depuis longtemps, tu le sais bien, cher journal, je me question pour savoir pourquoi c'est moi qui suis allé en Enfer et pas quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais, même après presque sept ans à être ici, je ne le sais pas.

Juste Alex 3 mars 1976

J'ai décidé de m'appeler juste Alex ! Angelo-Alex, c'était beaucoup trop long, et de toute façon les autres enfériens m'appellent simplement Alex. En passant, Eldéma essaie de m'apprendre l'anglais. Il dit que ça va me servir un jour. Mais, que je sache, tout le monde ici parle l'italien. Alors à quoi ça sert ? Et en plus, J'en connais déjà un peu de cette langue. I know how to talk !

Alex 4 mars 1976

C'est fou à quel point j'ai le gout de retourner en Italie, retrouver ma belle nation, sentir la chaleur du Soleil sur ma peau… Ah ! Mais non, je ne peux pas ! Monsieur Eldéma m'interdit ça aussi. Déjà que je peux pas aller me balader dans les prisons. Il m'énerve vraiment. Je suis obligé de rester sous terre même si je ne veux pas et que je sens que ma place n'est pas ici. Non mais, il m'écœure royalement, Monsieur Eldéma !

Alex 6 mars 1976

Another day passed. It is long, very long! Why does Mr Eldéma teach me this language? L'anglais, c'est vraiment nul. En plus, Eldéma me tape derrière la tête si je sors un mot en italien. Et lui, bien sur, il parle en English ! Et toutes les autres personnes de l'Enfer, ils se racontent tout en ANGLAIS, eux avec ! Au moins, dans ce journal, je ne suis pas obligé d'écrire dans cette langue de nazes ! C'est déjà ça. Monsieur Eldéma serait en criss (ça sonne bien ça !) si il lisait tout ce que j'écris !

Alex 7 mars 1976

Il y a un gars qui m'énerve ! Il se pense le meilleur parce qu'il va bientôt avoir son surplis. Il se vante tout le temps. Surtout parce qu'il est plus jeune que moi et qu'en moins de temps que moi il reçoit un putain de surplis. Le surplis de la Harpie… euh… sans commentaire. J'ai appris dernièrement qu'un surplis c'est en fait une armure que tous les Spectres d'Hadès reçoive lorsqu'ils sont assez puissant pour le revêtir et que l'armure les accepte comme propriétaire. J'imagine bien la scène moi : le gars est vraiment fort, mais une fois rendu au stade de mettre son surplis, celui-ci ne veux rien savoir et se sauve. Et ce Valentine… Je le vois tellement bien avec des bouts de métal qui font cling, bling, tong ! Ça va être drôle… Hi hi !

Alex 10 mars 1976

Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi j'ai un nouveau maître ? Pour une fois que Eldé était rendu sympa avec moi ! Il faut maintenant que je change de tuteur. Son nom c'est Radamanthe, c'est un Anglais. Je comprends pourquoi Eldé m'avait dit qu'apprendre cette langue me servirait à quelque chose. Lui, il savait à l'avance que j'allais être l'élève de ce gars-là. Et en plus le nouveau maître que j'ai, et bien, disons, qu'on a le même âge. La seule différence entre lui et moi, c'est que lui est plus fort que moi, qu'il a surplis, qu'il a terminé son entrainement et qu'il pourrait me tuer en une fraction de seconde… Sinon, il n'y a rien qui nous sépare vraiment… Ça me décourage, que ce gars à l'air de beu _(NDL : Façon québécoise de dire qu'il ne sourit pas souvent)_, me surpasse à ce point-là !

Alex 14 mars 1976

Ce Radamanthe, il me tombe sur le cul ! Il est vraiment pompeux. Il se moque de moi en m'appelant en français (ouais, encore une autre langue de merde) « empoté », « imbécile », « crétin », et j'en passe ! Le pire, c'est que je ne comprends même pas tout ce qu'il me dit. Il a fallu que mon ancien maître qui était venu voir comment je me débrouillais me le traduise indirectement. Enfin, il réprimandait Radamanthe et disant des trucs du genre de : « Wyvern, vous devriez avoir honte de traiter Alex d'imbécile (ou de crétin ou de plein d'autres noms du genre) » J'ai découvert que je suis plus vieux que Rada. J'ai 5 mois de plus que lui ! Et dans 3 mois et 10 jours, je vais en avoir 13 !

Alex 15 mars 1976

Le sang coule partout sur mon corps. Monsieur Radamanthe s'est fait un plaisir fou à me faire hurler de douleur. Je vais lui faire payer ça, à ce maudit Anglais de mes deux ! Là, j'ai une jambe raide comme une barre de fer ! Au moins, le Juge Eaques a eu la gentillesse de me montrer comment soigner mes blessures. Je sens que ça va m'être utile. Rada, il me souriait à chaque fois qu'il me donnait un coup ou que je manquais ma cible (c'était LUI la cible). Il s'est même mis à rire lorsque je suis tombé au sol ou que je me suis presque ouvert le front sur un roche un peu plus tard. Il s'amusait de ma souffrance !

Alex 17 mars 1976

Maudite merde ! Il fallait que ce con de Radamanthe soit un des Juges du monde des ténèbres. Évidemment avec ma chance phénoménale… Voila donc pourquoi il est si puissant… J'avais comme oublier que son surplis était celui d'un des Juges enfériens. Pourtant, Eldéma s'était presque tué à essayer de me le rentrer dans la tête. Il voulait que je sache ça parce qu'il savait que Rada allait être mon maître, et il voulait s'assurer que j'offre à Wyvern le respect qui lui est dû. Rada est donc si supérieur à moi que ça ? Le pire c'est que ça sonne bien : « Radamanthe du Wyvern, Juge tout puissant ! » Ouais, ça ne me remonte vraiment pas le moral de savoir que ce gars qui est plus jeune que moi aie un surplis si puissant !

Alex 22 mars 1976

Radamanthe m'a crié après toute la journée. Il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur, hurlant que je ne me forçais pas. Au fait, ça sert à quoi que j'y mette du mien si je ne réussirai jamais à l'égaler ? Je suis motiver pour rien, même pas pour écrire ce que je pense…

Alex 2 avril 1976

Je pense que je vais arrêter l'entraînement. Ça ne sert à rien parce que je ne m'améliore même pas. Wyvern m'a asséné un esprit de coup de pieds dans le derrière pour « me motiver » comme il dit. Et évidemment, j'ai le derrière en compote ! C'est pourquoi j'écris debout et que mon écriture est horrible ! J'espère que demain je réussirai à m'asseoir, parce que c'est vraiment inconfortable à la longue de rester debout. J'ai l'impression que Rada est de plus en plus violent avec moi. Et lui, il aime ça ! J'en ai presque froid dans le dos…

Alex 3 avril 1976

Mon derrière est toujours aussi douloureux. J'ai pas réussis à m'assoir aujourd'hui non plus. Radamanthe était encore plus en colère parce que je ne me forçais pas du tout. Minos est venu voir quelques secondes comment je me débrouillais et comment je travaillais, si j'y mettais du cœur et tout… Je suis sur qu'il ne devait pas être satisfait de ce qu'il a bien pu voir. En plus de ça, pourquoi j'y mettrais du miens si je ne réussirai au grand jamais à être le plus puissant des Spectre ? De toute manière, les trois surplis les importants et donc, les plus puissants, sont déjà entre les mains de personnes… personnes plus jeunes que moi pardessus le marché, ce qui prouve mon incapacité.

Alex 6 avril 1976

Au fait, quel surplis je vais avoir ? Je n'ai même pas commencé à apprendre les techniques qui me seront utiles… Tout compte fait, je dois être tellement nul que je ne mérite même pas de me voir décerner une armure de Spectre. Si je demande à Wyvern, il va rire de moi et confirmer ce que je pensais. Ce gars est vraiment un idiot qui ne pense qu'à lui-même. Mais je L'admire un peu pour ça… Il se fout des autres… Et en Enfer, c'est quelque chose à développer, sinon t'es mort…

Alex 7 mars 1976

Je ne suis pas allé m'entraîner ce matin. Je suis sur que si je rencontre Radamanthe tout à L'heure, il va me faire la peau. Mais je m'en fous littéralement… Et en plus, pourquoi il veut que je m'entraîne s'il sait parfaitement que je ne suis qu'un bon à rien ? Déjà que lui-même le répète tout le temps, alors pourquoi se force-t-il et s'éreinte-t-il pour moi ? N'a-t-il vraiment rien d'autre à faire ? Quelle est donc sa motivation à faire de moi un guerrier ?

Alex 22 avril 1976

J'ai de nouveau « séché » les « cours » aujourd'hui. Il parait que mon « cher » maitre que je déteste me cherche partout. Évidemment, je n'ai pas pris de chance et j'ai été dormir dans le champ entre la deuxième et la troisième prison. L'air était plutôt froid, mais j'ai survécu. Merde. Là, c'est sur : si je tombe par comble de malchance sur Rada, je suis mort. Mais… d'un autre côté… ce serait peut-être mieux comme ça. De même, je serai mort et tout sera correct. Je n'aurai plus à subir les caprices de Monsieur Rada ! Oui, c'est décider, bientôt j'irai voir mon futur meurtrier !

Alex 24 avril 1976

Je suis encore vivant ? Comble de mon manque de chance, Radamanthe n'a pas fini la tâche ! Ce que j'ai fait, ce serait presque considéré comme l'acte le plus suicidaire à ce jour : je suis allé voir mon Juge chéri dans ses appartements alors qu'il dormait ! Il devait être environ 2 h 15 du matin. Je n'avais pas réussis à dormir… alors j'ai décidé, sur un coup de tête, d'aller voir mon bourreau et de le mettre encore plus en colère contre moi en allant le réveiller. Donc, j'y suis allé, vêtu de mon éternel habit d'apprenti (ben, c'est tout ce que j'ai comme linge) et j'ai poussé la porte de sa pièce privée. Je suis entré à pas de loup, me suis assis sur la chaise à son bureau de travail, le dossier entre mes jambes et ai crié à son intention en ayant pour but de le réveiller : « Allez debout gros paresseux ! Come on Rada ! Ce n'est pas en dormant que tu me montre l'exemple, maudit Juge à deux balles ! » Soudainement, il s'est relevé et m'a crié dessus pour ensuite se jeter sur moi et me tabasser ! Et maintenant voila où j'en suis : à me plaindre d'être vivant…

Alex 25 avril 1976

Ce matin, Radamanthe de Wyvern est venu me lever et il n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur… Oh que non ! Il aurait pu aller tuer sa Majesté Hadès tant sa puissance était décuplée par sa colère. Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas encore pardonné de l'avoir réveillé la veille. La preuve : il m'a donné une punition pour ce que j'ai fait hier. IL m'a donné un entraînement montre ! Il était déchainé, vraiment ! JE NE BLAGUE PAS ! Cet Anglais était rendu fou ! Il était à deux doigts de me tuer plusieurs fois… mais, il ne l'a pas fait, comme de raison… La Mort est trop belle pour moi, voyons… À cause de lui, j'ai encore la misère à respirer, J'ai un bandage à la main, car il m'a presque réduit les os du poignet en miettes, et j'ai un énorme bleu autour de l'œil. Je ne sais pas si je vais survivre cette nuit… Espérons que non !

Alex 27 avril 1976

Je suis vivant !... Évident, non ? Mais en réalité j'aurais préféré ne plus ne plus donné de mes nouvelles, que le 27 avril soit la dernière date pour moi et que la seule autre place qu'elle puisse apparaitre soit sur ma pierre tombale dans le cimetière. Pourtant, l'occasion s'est présentée à moi. Rada aurait bien pu me tuer en me mettant en pièce ! C'est au moment où il était sur le point de mettre un terme à mon existence ici-bas que Minos est entré non chaland dans la pièce en terre battue qui sert de salle d'entraînement et qu'il a retenu le coup qui m'aurait été fatal. Quand j'ai réalisé qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie, je me suis mis dans une colère noire. J'ai voulu le frapper, mais il a esquivé. Bon, ok, ça ne devait pas être difficile, vu le peu de force que j'avais. Et il m'a projeté contre la sortie. Je me suis finalement étampé tête première sur le sol. Et maintenant, je suis encore en train de me plaindre de ne pas être encore mort !

* * *

Voila, c'était le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aprécié. Si c'est le cas, laissez un review, ça fait toujours très très plaisir!  
À la prochaine tout le monde!


	9. Alité à réfléchir

Bonjour. Je sais que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre pour cette histoire. Je n'avais plus la tête à l'écrire, ni l'envie pour dire la vérité. mais je l'ai relue récemment et je me suis dite qu'elle méritait peut-être que je lui donne un nouveau souffle de vie, alors je vous offre ici un nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masami Kurumada. Si seulement je pouvais dire la même chose des fautes d'orthographe :)

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Alex 1 mai 1976

Ce matin, sur demande du Seigneur Minos, j'ai passé la journée dans ma minuscule chambre à panser mes blessures, ou plutôt à les supporter. Je crois que je vais être cloitré dans cette petite pièce sombre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ou même plus qui sait. Non, mais c'est pas une blague ! À la quantité de dommage que j'ai, je serais pas surpris que ça ne guérisse jamais. Je les plains quand même un peu tous : tant de temps gâché pour rien, tant d'effort mis sur une personne qui n'en vaut pas la peine, tant d'espoir pour rien. Tant pour rien ! Quoique je pourrais me forcer pour survivre juste pour les faire chier. Oui, ça peut être un plan envisageable. Je survis, mais pas parce que je tiens à mon existence, mais simplement pour rendre la leur misérable. Quelle ne serait pas la déception de Wyvern si je me remettais sur mes deux pieds et que je lui disais que je ne respectais pas davantage parce qu'il avait été capable de me blesser aussi grièvement. Non, mais c'est vrai ! La force ne sert à rien, ça ne te fait pas gagner quoique ce soit, tu ne montes pas dans l'estime des gens parce que tu inflige de la terreur. Ils te craignent, c'est tout. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de spécial parce que tu ne sais pas contrôler ta colère. Je ne dis rien de nouveau. C'est la base de la force. Du moins, c'est ce que mon père m'a toujours dit. Mon père. Ma famille. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que la dernière image que j'ai d'eux soit leur mort. Je ne peux penser à autre chose lorsque je pense à eux. Je vois mon frère se faire craquer le cou, mon père décapité qui, le regard vide, surveillait mon entrée. Et ma mère… (L'écriture est ici moins assurée) Ma mère. Elle a voulu me sauver. Elle a sacrifié sa vie et celle de ma petite sœur pour protéger la mienne. Je l'ai vu se faire ouvrir le ventre et se faire décapitée, elle et son énorme ventre de femme enceinte. Je l'ai…vu… (Des tâches de larmes séchées brouillent ici l'écriture.)

Alex 2 mai 1976

Je viens de prendre le temps de relire que j'ai écrit la veille. Il faut que je cesse d'être aussi sentimentale. Non, je ne dois pas devenir insensible. Non, je ne dois pas oublier d'où je viens et à qui je le dois, mais je dois enterrer la douleur qui me lie à eux. Je dois caresser leur souvenir et non pas le pleurer. Oui, je dois faire cela. J'ai tout mon temps pour y arriver. Selon le gars qui est venu me voir aujourd'hui, j'en ai au moins pour une semaine à rester étendu sur mon lit. J'ai une semaine devant moi pour décompresser et me ressaisir.

J'ai aussi relu un peu tout ce que j'avais écrit avant, dans les pages précédentes : c'est déprimant. Je ne réussirai jamais à sortir d'ici si je continue à penser de la sorte. Je dois voir ça d'une autre façon : si je me force, ce sera finit plus rapidement. Etant donné que la mort ne semble pas vouloir m'ouvrir ces bras plus que je ne voudrais, je dois donc jouer contre elle. Il faut que je travaille de manière à la tenir éloigner de moi, le plus possible. C'est comme lorsque j'étais petit : tu manges ce que t'aimes le moins en premier et à toute vitesse, comme ça tu peux savourer ce que tu aimes à la fin. Je vais faire de même avec Rhadamouthe et toute l'Enfer à la fois : je vais me débarrasser de l'entrainement et ensuite je partirai d'ici. Une fois mon surplis acquis, est-ce que je vais pouvoir partir ? Au pire… Je ferai une fugue. C'est pas comme si j'en avais jamais fait.

Mais avant de songer à fuir ce lieu de torture et de misère, il faut que je trouve un moyen de terminer l'entrainement. Peut-être que je pourrais aussi songer à un moyen de tuer Wyvern. Ce serait pas mal ça aussi. Tuer Wyvern. Ce serait définitif. Ce serait si simple pourtant. Si j'ai déjà réussis à m'infiltrer dans sa chambre pour le réveiller, je dois bien être capable de le faire pour l'y faire dormir pour l'éternité.

Alex 3 mai 1976

Je sais que la veille j'ai dit que je voulais le tuer et tout et tout. Mais je le pense pas. Je me sens incapable de le tuer. Je crois que si ce n'était pas dans le cadre de l'entrainement, je serais incapable aussi de lever la main contre quelqu'un. J'aime pas l'idée de faire mal à quelqu'un. Le fait que je risque de me blesser par la même occasion doit aider à me dissuader à m'attaquer aux autres. On m'a toujours dit : ne fait pas aux autres ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te fasse. Ce faisant, étant donné que je n'aime pas particulièrement me faire frapper par autrui, je n'aurais pas tendance à le faire de mon côté. Toutefois, cette règle ne semble pas s'appliquer ici en Enfer. Comment expliquer cela… ? Disons que les gens dans ce bas-monde passent leur temps à tabasser les plus faibles et à vouloir montrer leur supériorité. Oui, je veux bien croire que c'est ici la seule façon de se faire respecter par les autres. Mais, ce ne serait pas plus simple de simplement tous s'entendre ? Je dirais ça a Rhada, je sais pas quelle face il ferrait. Il serait surement surpris en premier, puis il serait découragé et il tenterait de me prouver par la force, bien sûr, que j'ai tort. J'ai l'impression que les gens ne pensent qu'avec leurs poings. C'est surement plus simple, ça demande assurément moins d'effort de leur part. Mais est-ce que ça les aide vraiment ? Est-ce que ça les fait grandir entant qu'êtres humains ? J'aimerais qu'un jour quelqu'un se pense sur la question de l'utilité de la violence dans un rapport de respect. Ma thèse est la suivante : ça n'impose pas le respect, mais seulement un climat de peur. La personne apeurée ne voudra que renverser l'autre, et au lieu de s'allier à lui, ne voudra que le supprimer. Je dois tellement être le seul à penser ainsi ici. Mais d'un autre côté s'imposer comme leader est long, c'est un processus qui parfois peut être complexe. En Enfer, on ne semble pas avoir le temps d'attendre qu'on reconnaisse un leader, on doit l'imposer. Sinon, jamais je n'aurais vu en Rhadamanthe de Wyvern un modèle ou un chef à suivre. Sa vision du monde est erronée, fondée sur la terreur et la souffrance.

Alex 4 mai 1976

À la demande de Minos, un autre apprenti est venu voir comment j'allais. J'ai de la difficulté à croire que Minos puisse vraiment s'inquiéter de mon état de santé pour de bonnes raisons. C'est un Juge après tout, au même titre que Rhadamanthe. Il veut surement pouvoir évaluer quand je serai apte à retourner à l'entrainement et terminer un jour ma formation.

Donc, le gras qui s'est présenté à moi se nomme Rune. Il concourt pour le Surplis du Balrog. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai souris. Enfin un visage qui semblait sympathique. Il a semblé surpris que lui sourisse. Il est resté planter un bon moment à l'entrée de ma chambre. « C'est rare de voir quelqu'un de bonne humeur ici. » Sa phrase m'a d'abord surprise, mais il n'avait pas tort. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir un jour vu quelqu'un sourire franchement. J'ai vu des sourire moqueurs, supérieurs, mais heureux jamais. Rune m'a souri maladroitement. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » qu'il m'a demandé. Je lui ai dit que c'était d'avoir de la compagnie. Il a ensuite regarder mes blessures. Il m'a demandé de me lever que j'ai fait difficilement et douloureusement. Il a soupiré avant de pincer les lèvres. IL ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si pire, j'imagine. Il m'a aidé à me recoucher. Et puis, on a parlé. Il m'a dit qu'il craignait de ne pas réussir à avoir son surplis. Il m'a dit que son adversaire était plus fort. À force de parler, je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que lui semblait toutefois plus intelligent et que la force physique était un avantage, mais que si on n'est pas capable de bien l'utiliser ou de faire une stratégie alors ça devenait inutile. Il a hoché la tête, m'a remercié et est parti.

Pour la première fois, j'ai eu une véritable conversation avec quelqu'un. De plus, il était gentil avec moi. Je ne me sens pas menacer par lui. Certes, il est surement plus fort que moi, comme la majorité des gens ici, mais il ne semblait pas me vouloir le moindre mal, ce qui est rassurant. Est-ce que je pourrais me faire un ami ? Mon premier ami depuis que je suis ici. Il pourrait être un ami, mais aussi un allié. J'aimerais savoir comment il voit l'Enfer. Lui, ne semble pas souffrir de vivre ici. Il semble plutôt serein et son destin de Spectre ne semble pas l'inquiéter ou le déranger. Avoir le point de quelqu'un d'autre pourrait m'aider à trouver de bons côtés au fait d'être ici. Je dois me faire à l'idée qu'il y a des chances que je doive rester ici jusqu'à la fin des temps, ou du mien…

Alex 5 mai 1976

Une autre journée de passée à rester dans ma chambre. Je vais finir par être claustrophobe de mon lit et de mes draps, si je passe trop de temps encore couché ici à attendre que le temps passe. J'ai réussis à me lever et à marcher un peu dans ma chambre, j'en ai fait le tour trois fois, ce qui est bien. Normalement, la seule marche que je fais est celle qui me mène aux toilettes et là, essais d'économiser mes pas. Mais je me dis que si je veux guérir au plus vite, je dois aussi faire des efforts. Je ne dois pas me blesser davantage, mais si je fais rien, je risque de rouiller et de bloquer. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois. Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment bloquer et être incapable de bouger une articulation si on ne l'utilise pas du tout pendant un long moment ? Est-ce que ça se pourrait que mon articulation se soude en un bloc si je le fait pas bouger et que j'ai une jambe pareille à celle d'une poupée, qui ne plie pas. Quand je me suis demandé ça, je me suis inquiéter alors ça m'a motivé à souffrir un peu pour éviter cette situation, au cas où ça se pourrait vraiment.

Je me dis qu'il aurait été bien que j'ai quelque livre que ce soit dans ma chambre. J'aurais pu lire et m'instruire en même temps. Je trouve que mon entrainement ces temps-ci se consacre trop sur le physique et pas assez sur le mental. Il n'y a pas de cours magistraux, pas de classe, pas de groupe, pas d'étudiants. On ne m'apprend que ce dont j'ai besoin dans l'immédiat : l'anglais quand j'ai eu Rhadamanthe comme maitre, à lire et écrire pour comprendre les listes d'entrainement d'Eldéma, à compter parce que c'est la base, la mythologie grecque pour que je connaisse la position de sa Majesté Hadès, les autres divinités qui évoluent autour, parce que c'est le monde dans lequel je vis. J'aurais pourtant aimé connaitre l'histoire, la géographie, pas juste de l'Enfer mais aussi de la Terre. J'aurais aimé pouvoir travailler les arts. Mais là, c'est beaucoup en demander parce que le côté artistique ne semble pas être mis de l'avant ici, ça semble davantage est une mauvaise chose. Je dirais pas que c'est vu comme une faiblesse, mais assurément ce n'est pas encouragé par les maitres. On dirait que c'est presque la loi du « moins tu en sais, mieux c'est ». Mais est-ce que ça ne fait pas des Spectres qui ne pensent qu'unilatéralement ? On se fait endoctrinés ! Pas de liberté de penser, faut croire.

Alex 6 mai 1976

Rune est venu me voir à nouveau. Il m'a demandé comment j'allais, si mes blessures guérissais, si j'avais été capable de me lever et de marcher un peu, et toutes sortes d'autres formalités qui se rapprochent de ça. J'ai ris et lui ai demandé s'il comptait devenir un Spectre-médecin. Il m'a regardé un peu interloqué, puis a souri à ma remarque. Il m'a juste répondu que c'était la base d'être capable de guérir les blessures, les siennes comme celles des autres. Si jamais une guerre explosait. Oui, il m'a parlé de guerre. Je n'ai pas compris ce à quoi il faisait référence. Quelle guerre ? Est-ce que j'avais été enrôlé dans l'armée sans même le savoir ? Quand je suis arrivé ici, il n'avait jamais été question de faire la guerre à qui que ce soit. Il a eu l'air surpris que je ne sois au courant de rien. Je lui ai avoué que Rhadamanthe ne me disais rien et que mon ancien maitre m'avait toujours tenu dans l'ignorance aussi. Rune s'est assis à côté de mon lit. Et là, pour la première fois, quelqu'un m'a dit ce qui se passait vraiment. Ce que je faisais ici. Si j'étais entrainé, c'était pour servir le Seigneur Hadès, sous une étoile que je ne connaissais pas encore. Une guerre dans quelques années allait surement éclater entre les Dieux de l'Olympe et j'allais en faire partie, portant les couleurs sombres des Enfers, de manière à faire triompher Hadès au bout de ce conflit. Si j'étais entrainé par Rhadamanthe, c'était un honneur que j'avais. Mais cela devait surement vouloir dire qu'on attendait beaucoup de moi. Il m'a souri et m'a promis qu'il allait chercher quelle étoile j'allais servir.

Je crois que j'ai rarement été aussi reconnaissant envers quelqu'un. Tout de même, voilà qu'enfin, après toutes ces années d'inconnu et d'insécurité, on m'explique mon rôle dans l'univers, ou du moins en Enfer. Je vais être un guerrier sous les ordres de Rhadamanthe, mais un guerrier important, car près du Juge. Wow ! Merde. J'imagine que ça veut dire que je vais devoir essayer de bien m'entendre avec Rhadamanthe dans ce cas. Mais j'en ai pas envie. Il aussi sympathique avec moi qu'un chat que cette chaise dans le coin de ma chambre. Quoique la chaise ne m'attaque pas et ne tente pas de me tuer. Ok, même la chaise est plus agréable de compagnie que Rhada. Faut le faire. Quand un meuble est de meilleure compagnie qu'un être humain, c'est grave.

J'ai juste hâte que Rune revienne avec la réponse, avec le nom de mon étoile et de mon surplis. Surement pas celui d'un Juge étant donné qu'ils sont tous déjà distribués. Et je ne connais pas les autres… J'aurais peut-être dû les apprendre lorsque mon ancien maitre m'a dit de le faire. Ça m'aurait permis de le savoir tout de suite.

Alex 7 mai 1976

J'ai eu de la visite inattendue ce matin : Rhadamanthe. Il est entré de manière étrange. Il est en fait venu s'excuser de m'avoir ainsi tabassé. Si je n'avais pas été couché, j'en serais tombé en bas de mon lit. Rhadamanthe de Wyvern qui vient s'excuser de m'avoir battu de la sorte. Il m'a dit qu'il ne me promettait pas de ne jamais recommencer. Il a dit aussi qu'il espérait que ça m'avait servi de leçon. J'ai eu envie de lui rire au visage, mais je me suis contenter de lui répondre que j'avais pleinement eu le temps de réfléchir et que j'étais prêt à changer. Je ne lui nullement livré le fruit de mes réflexions et les conclusions auxquelles je suis arrivé. Il a hoché la tête et m'a avouer qu'il était satisfait de cette réponse. Évidemment, avant de partir, il a terminé par un petit commentaire qui me faisait savoir qu'il était plus puissant que moi qu'il était prêt à me remettre dans ce même lit s'il sentait que le besoin se faisait sentir. La synthèse de ce qu'il a dit serait qu'il me tabasserait encore si je ne me conduisais pas comme il l'entendait. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à autre chose de sa part de toute façon. Soyons franc, je ne croyais pas que Rhadamanthe changerait durant cette semaine que j'ai passé en convalescence. C'est moi qui était alité avec pour seule occupation celle de penser et de tourner ma réalité dans tous les sens pour l'analyser, lui n'avait qu'à vivre sa vie de Juge et s'entrainer pour ainsi agrandir le fossé entre nous.

Mais maintenant qu'il m'a fait cette menace à demi voilée, je crains seulement qu'il soit moins tendre avec moi, si cela est possible… Après tout, il a laissé sous-entendre que je reprenais l'entrainement la semaine prochaine que ça me plaise au non. J'ai pas vraiment le choix en vérité. J'ai pas hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. Je suis encore blessé, surtout aux jambes. Ça va faire mal. Mais je me vois mal lui dire que je serais mieux de rester au lit encore un temps avant de me remettre aux efforts physique. Il rira de moi et me trainera de force jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement. Non merci. Je vais m'humilier déjà assez le premier jour, pas besoin en plus que Rhadamanthe me traine jusque-là. Il va falloir que je lève la tête et que je montre que je ne suis pas abattu par cet arrêt forcé dû à mes blessures. Je suis plus fier que ça. Oui !

* * *

Voila ce nouveau chapitre de l'histoire. J'ai tellement d'histoire en cours en même temps que je sais plus où donner de la tête. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Laissez-moi des reviews pour me laisser savoir que je n'ai pas écrit ce chapitre pour rien et qu'il y a encore des gens qui suivent le Journal de DM.

Bonne Journée :)


End file.
